villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Flotsam and Jetsam
Flotsam and Jetsam were a duo of moray eels and the secondary antagonists from Disney's The Little Mermaid. They were the loyal minions of Ursula the Sea Witch. Unlike Disney henchmen in some films, who are depicted as incompotent and abused by their masters and mistresses, Flotsam and Jetsam are very competent in their work for Ursula, who treats them lovingly as pets, despite ordering them so much. They were ordered by Ursula to persuade miserable and desperate merpeople to visit the Sea Witch and ask her to help them for a price. Appearances ''The Little Mermaid'' When Ursula learned of the disobedient princess of the merpeople kingdom, Ariel, she sent Flotsam and Jetsam to watch over Ariel as she became more desperate to achieve her dream of becoming a human and being part of the world on land. When Ariel's father, King Triton, destroyed her collection of human items (including a statue of the human prince Eric), Flotsam and Jetsam arrived to talk to her, and found her crying her heart out. At first, Ariel did not trust the eels, but when Flotsam and Jetsam reminded the princess of her love for Eric, she changed her mind and accepted their invitation to Ursula's home in the belly of a deceased Leviathan. Ursula was able to turn Ariel into a human, at the cost of her voice. The deal was that if Ariel could get Eric to kiss her within 3 days, she could remain human forever. If she couldn't, she'd turn back into a mermaid and by bound to Ursula forever. When Ariel's friends, Sebastian and Flounder, attempted to stop her, Flotsam and Jetsam wrapped themselves around them to keep them quiet. However, they let them go after Ariel is finally turned into a human, allowing both Sebastian and Flounder to take her up to the surface. After Ariel had become human with some of Ursula's dark magic, the now-human princess met Prince Eric in person, and they fell in love. While the two were in a swamp, they attempted to kiss. Ursula, attempting to keep the two from kissing, sent Flotsam and Jetsam to sabotage the couple's time together by tipping their boat over. They are successful in doing so, and Ursula praises them. Durring the climax of the film, Flotsam and Jetsam chase after Prince Eric when he headed back up to the surface, and dragged him back underwater. When Ursula attempted to kill Eric by shooting him with Triton's magic trident, Ariel pulled the Sea Witch's hair back, causing her to kill the eel duo by accident instead. Before they died, both Flotsam and Jetsam are known to succeed in the tasks Ursula has given to them. Because of that, Ursula is completely shocked that she killed her eels by accident and mourns for them out of remorse for a moment, and then turns her rage on Eric and Ariel. ''The Little Mermaid (TV series) Flotsam and Jetsam appear in ''The Little Mermaid TV series which is set a year or so before the first film. Their relationship with Ursula in this series differs from the film as she treats them harshly in the series rather than kindly in the film. Gallery Flotsam.png|Flotsam in Kingdom Hearts II Jetsam.png|Jetsam in Kingdom Hearts II Flotsamjetsam.jpg|Flotsam and Jetsam 180px-Flotsam y Jetsam.png 250px-FlotsamandJetsam_musical.jpg|Flotsam and Jetsam as they appear in the musical Trivia *To this date, the eels are often cited as Disney's darkest henchmen. *In one scene of the movie, when Ursula is telling them to keep an eye out on Ariel, one of them hits his head on the top, causing the other to look at him for a little bit. This might be known that they might be twins, in which it is unknown which of them is the older of the two. *Flotsam and Jetsam were briefly mentioned by Captain Hook in the Jake and the Never Land Pirates episode "The Sword and the Stone". *Flotsam and Jetsam are apparently the only henchmen from The Little Mermaid franchise to actually die at the end of their film. *Flotsam and Jetsam are unique among most Disney villain minions, as they seem to be competent at everything they do (though in the TV show, they are considerably less competent). *The late actress Paddi Edwards, who voiced Flotsam and Jetsam, was also the voice of Gozer, the main villain of the first Ghostbusters film, who is portrayed as an evil Sumerian god who in that film's climax, becomes a giant Stay Puft Marshmallow Man to attack the titular Ghostbusters. *Ursula's reaction to Flotsam and Jetsam's deaths, prompting her to attack Ariel and Eric, was probably inspired by a similar scene near the end of Sleeping Beauty where Maleficent attacks Prince Philip and the Three Good Fairies after the latter turns Diablo, her pet raven to stone. Category:Pets Category:Partners in Crime Category:Animals Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Trickster Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Deceased Category:Master Manipulator Category:Predator Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Thugs Category:Outcast Category:Right-Hand Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Fighter Category:Psychopath Category:Enforcer Category:TV Show Villains Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Kidnapper Category:Mongers Category:Strategic Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Siblings Category:Crossover Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Liars